


Музыка нас связала

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Нелегко простому советскому человеку любить запрещенную музыку. Но особо страстных меломанов ничто не остановит в поисках новых звучаний. И во время таких поисков Фаллен знакомится с особенным человеком.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Музыка нас связала

Теплым июньским вечером ленинградские парки оживились как никогда. Настолько приятная погода не так часто баловала горожан, а потому многие предпочитали прогулки нудным домашним делам.  
Недалеко от Смольного института в небольшом парке, всего на несколько скверов, пересекающихся в одной точке, прогуливались пожилые женщины небольшой компанией. Они прошагали мимо стариков, играющих в шахматы. Столиков было всего три, а стариков десять, поэтому стоявшие то и дело подгоняли шахматистов. Рядом дети играли в пионербол, рискуя попасть мячом кому-нибудь по голове, а то и вовсе по столу с важнейшей партией. Через два ряда ветвистых берез, в соседнем сквере, студенты облюбовали две лавочки, играли на гитаре и дружно распевали походные песни. Они только недавно вернулись с Алтая после увлекательной геологической практики и смотрели на городских с легким снисхождением, хотя большинство сами родились и выросли в городах. В следующем сквере расположилась танцевальная площадка. Она была небольшой и умещала от силы четыре пары танцующих, но этим вечером там сумели поместиться аж пятнадцать человек. Пары и одиночки теснились друг к другу, но то и дело спинами натыкались на рядом танцующих. Никто не ворчал, не злился – вокруг раздавался только смех и бодрые извинения, а потом последующие «ничего-ничего, все прекрасно» И над этой площадкой из громкоговорителя на фонарном столбе играл Утесов. Бессмертная музыка, любимая поколениями.  
Иван Светло тоже любил Утесова. И мелодичность песен, и приятный голос певца, и складный текст. Последнее его интересовало уже из-за профессиональной деформации. Будучи аспирантом филологического факультета, Ваня любил вслушиваться в песни и разбирать их смысл. Подчас он был уверен, что находил в строках даже то, чего туда точно не закладывали авторы. Но все, что уходило в народ, начинало жить отдельно от автора, и это очень нравилось Ване.  
Но ему всегда было мало. Да, Утесов прекрасен, Бернес великолепен, а Кристалинская просто чудо, но и они были зажаты в рамки советской цензуры. В одесситах Ваня чувствовал больше свободы, но только потому, что они пели о безобидных вещах. Море, путешествия – воля, а не свобода. Казалось бы, одно и то же, но молодой человек для себя различал эти понятия. И ему нужна была свобода. В первую очередь – в музыке. Удивительно, но даже за книгами он так не охотился, как за новыми исполнителями песен. И эта охота в итоге привела его к стилягам. Вот уж кто бы мог подумать. Если в деканате кто-нибудь об этом узнает, то полетит Ванечка со всеми вещами на улицу и не видать ему работы в издательстве. Но и это его не останавливало.  
Ивана не интересовало, во что одеваются стиляги, как себя ведут и чем занимаются. Он сам запросто мог нарядиться в костюмы, которые предложили ребята, но восторга не чувствовал. А вот когда его привели в коммунальную квартиру, где жили только стиляги, и включили пластинку американского исполнителя, Ваня понял, что пропал. Он совершенно не понимал слов, благополучно выучив когда-то французский и итальянский, но это не мешало ему познавать смысл. А милашка Энни потом охотно перевела тексты.  
Милашка Энни была старшей в этой компании и квартира как раз принадлежала ей. Но иногда Иван чувствовал себя стариком рядом с этой волшебной женщ… нет, у него даже язык не поворачивался так ее называть. По паспорту она была Анной и счастливой женой Юрия. Про счастливую, конечно же, в паспорте не писали, но несчастливых семей в Союзе быть не могло. Хотя такое семейство встречалось одно на миллион, и Ваня был рад, что столкнулся с ними и остальными ребятами. Они выделялись даже среди стиляг — нелепыми костюмами, незнанием сленга и в целом интересов. Скорее они были себе на уме со своим собственным мировоззрением, кого общество сгребло в одну кучу со стилягами. Но у Энни была огромная коллекция пластинок из разных стран. Да и среди советских исполнителей были такие, о которых Ваня никогда не слышал, но которые покорили его сердце своими мыслями, изложенными в песнях. Он готов был переслушивать снова и снова все, что было в этой квартире, а коллекция впечатляла своими масштабами. Но еще больше хотелось начать собирать свою. Только Энни отказывалась знакомить с фарцовщиком, у которого она покупала пластинки — очень уж она его любила и оберегала от опасностей. Поэтому пообещала, что как только Ване дадут новое имя, так сразу сведет с ним.  
И однажды этот день настал. Спустя всего-то три недели. То ли стиляги были слишком беспечны, то ли Энни просто очень хорошо разбиралась в людях. Во всяком случае, в Ване уж точно. Он сидел в потертом кресле, на которое кто-то заботливо накинул кружевную вязаную салфетку, и с закрытыми глазами слушал пластинку с записями «негритянского госпела». Прямо так надпись и гласила.  
Энни присела на подлокотник и запустила пальцы в отросшие волосы на макушке молодого человека. Только за последнюю неделю Ване в университете сделали три замечания о неопрятном виде из-за волос, но времени на парикмахерскую совершенно не было. Все свободные минуты он посвящал этому месту.  
— Надо тебя постричь, Ванечка.  
— Зная, как ты шьешь себе наряды, я бы предпочел, чтобы это делал кто угодно, но не ты, — Иван хмыкнул, скосив глаза на кривой крой юбки.  
— Ой, чтоб ты понимал. Между прочим, я мастер по пострижке Иванов. Еще ни один не возмущался, — Энни дала легкую оплеуху, — правда, он только один и был… Ну да ладно, я к тебе по другому поводу, дружочек. Хочу поздравить тебя с днем рождения.  
— Но до моего еще далеко.  
Девушка махнула рукой, будто отмахиваясь от надоедливого поклонника:  
— Это тот, другой. А сегодня — наш. Отныне нарекаю тебя Фалленом.  
Достав из кармана карандаш, Энни приложила его сначала к левому плечу, затем к правому и рассмеялась. Все выглядело несерьезным, но для обоих это было очень важным моментом.  
Той же ночью она договорилась о встрече Фаллена с фарцовщиком. У танцевальной площадки в маленьком парке, недалеко от Смольного института. Вечером, когда заиграет Гурченко. Это поначалу удивило Фаллена, но потом ожидание захлестнуло его. Был человек, который мерил время песнями и назначал встречу по исполнителю. Ему не терпелось скорее познакомиться с фарцовщиком, о котором Энни сказала: «Не обижай его, иначе он в ответ обидит тебя. И что еще хуже — тебе это может понравиться».  
И теперь Фаллен сидел на лавочке, наблюдал за окружающими, пытаясь определить среди них фарцовщика. А вскоре из громкоговорителя раздалась совершенно не летняя песня — «Пять минут». Одновременно с этим на лавочку уселся молодой человек со светлыми нестриженными волосами, падающими на глаза, и в самой обычной белой рубашке с черными брюками. Он лениво положил локоть на деревянную спинку и уставился на танцующих, совершенно игнорируя сидящего рядом Фаллена. Последний всегда думал, что фарцовщики старались быть неприметными, чтобы лишний раз не привлекать внимание, но этот обращал на себя внимание сразу, как только появлялся. И как порядочному гражданину, Фаллену бы стоило встать с лавочки и отойти подальше, но его будто пригвоздило к месту. Да и сам он уже понимал, что это не от удивления, а от предвкушения чего-то нового. В конце концов, необычных людей он уже успел навидаться в квартире Энни.  
— Джонни Рудбой? — осторожно спросил Фаллен, стараясь не пялиться на него.  
Парень кивнул и только через полминуты ответил:  
— Можешь еще Охрой звать, по такому имени тоже меня можно найти. Любишь музыку?  
— Обожаю, — пылко ответил Фаллен, отчего некоторые отдыхающие осуждающе покосились на странную парочку на скамейке. — Это моя страсть. Но мне мало того, что есть вокруг. Уж точно не…  
Он запнулся, не став договаривать. В Рудбое сомнений не было, но вот вокруг сновало слишком много ушей и за словами всегда нужно было следить. Но судя по взгляду фарцовщика, тот и так все прекрасно понял и весело подмигнул Фаллену.  
— Ладно, пойдем. Обычно мне заранее называют желаемые пластинки, но Энни передала твою просьбу и, так уж и быть, я сделаю за тебя выбор. Расскажи пока, что ты любишь из того, что есть у нее в коллекции?  
Всю дорогу до дома Фаллен с жаром рассказывал, какие пластинки слушал, какие из них ему запали в душу и что он испытывал при прослушивании. Рудбой не перебивал, но время от времени поглядывал на нового знакомого, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
Он жил на отшибе, в домах, некогда бывших бараками. Единственный плюс от этих строений был в том, что каждая квартира стояла в нескольких метрах от соседних, а значит за стенкой никто не шумел и не подслушивал. Внутри, вопреки ожиданиям Фаллена, было достаточно уютно и чисто. Одежда, конечно, валялась как попало, да и мебель видала лучшие годы, но ни грязи, ни мусора не наблюдалось. И среди этого взгляд Фаллена практически сразу приковался к стеллажам с пластинками. Их было три, плотно стоявшие друг к другу вдоль всей стены и уходящие вверх под самый потолок. Рядом с крайним стеллажом стояла табуретка с покосившейся ножкой, с которой явно доставались вещи с верхних полок.  
Аспирант даже спрашивать не стал, восторженно охнул и подбежал к стеллажам, не в силах решить, какую пластинку схватить первой. Он провел пальцем по острым корешкам и наугад потянул на себя бумажную упаковку. Но тут же разочарованно промычал, читая надпись: «Сборник народных артистов Литовской ССР». Схватил следующую, но та гласила: «Иван Козловский». Нервно выдергивая пластинку за пластинкой, Фаллен натыкался на самые доступные и распространенные сборники всех музыкальных магазинов города.  
Очередной протяжный вздох сорвался с губ и он обернулся к Рудбою. Задавать вопросов парень не решался, но его взгляд был достаточно красноречив и, что особенно раздражало, вызывал улыбку у фарцовщика.  
— Ты же не думал, что я буду держать запрещенные вещи прямо на виду, — Рудбой не спрашивал, а утверждал, будто отказываясь верить в наивность Фаллена. — Но присмотрись внимательнее к обложкам.  
Рудбой казался хитрым лисом, затеявшим грандиозный обман. Только Фаллена не сильно смущала такая внезапная ассоциация. Наоборот, пришел стремительно поглощающий азарт. Загадки он любил, хоть в любой другой ситуации, скорее всего, заленился бы разгадывать дольше пяти минут. Сейчас же он был готов часами биться над любой задачей, которую даст Рудбой.  
Присматриваться он решил к пластинке, лежавшей на журнальном столике рядом с проигрывателем. Наверняка ведь это было последнее, что слушал фарцовщик (а в его идеальном вкусе Фаллен уже не сомневался), и казалось, если он сейчас узнает, что же это было или и вовсе послушает то же самое, то станет еще ближе духом с этим человеком. Зачем? Фаллен пока и сам не понимал, но упертый характер требовал добиться своего так или иначе.  
«Вели **ча** йшие **к** амерные **б** аритоны **ер** еванской консе **р** ватор **и** и» — гласила надпись на обложке. И пока аспирант вглядывался, Рудбой налил в банку воды, бросил туда кипятильник и достал из холодильника остатки теста для оладушков с прошлого дня. Фаллен еще не знал, но для этого человека подобный знак был максимумом доверия и уважения, ведь далеко не каждому Рудбой был готов предложить, а тем более сделать, оладушки.  
— Ну что, есть идеи? — спросил хозяин дома, дожаривая уже вторую партию.  
Фаллен потер лоб, а потом хлопнул себя по лбу:  
— Чакберри!  
— Молодец. Что заметил?  
— Некоторые буквы на обложке отличаются от остальных. Совсем незаметно, я все никак не мог понять, что же меня смущает в написанном, вроде бы стандартный трафарет для «Мелодии», но неуловимо было какое-то беспокойное ощущение. И если внимательнее вглядеться, то видно, что некоторые буквы отличаются то засечками, то более тонкой ножкой, то еще какой-то деталью. Из этих букв и получилось слово — чакберри.  
— Ага, только не слово, а имя — Чак Берри. Он еще в Америке-то не особо известен, но музыка у него невероятная. Ты включи, там как раз на одной интересной песне остановлено. «Johnny B. Goode» называется. Причем Чак ее еще даже не выпустил на сингле, но мои хорошие знакомые уговорили его записать хотя бы просто грязную версию, а потом выслали мне ознакомиться. Включай.  
Уговаривать Фаллена долго не пришлось. Он осторожно выполнил все манипуляции с проигрывателем и свалился на диван. Очень скоро к нему подсел Рудбой, протягивая тарелку с оладушками и чай.  
Они слушали молча, пританцовывая прямо на диване. Трудно было не пуститься в пляс под такой заводной мотив, поэтому уже ко второму куплету, не сговариваясь, оба молодых человека вскочили и начали отплясывать вокруг дивана. Места было катастрофически мало и они постоянно натыкались друг на друга, но лишь звонко смеялись и продолжали танцевать. А на последних аккордах Рудбой поцеловал Фаллена. Лишь на несколько секунд прижавшись к губам, но это было совсем не по-товарищески. И, Фаллену страшно было признаться, это оказалось приятно.  
Заиграла следующая песня, не менее заводная, но в комнате уже никто не танцевал. Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой, пока Фаллен не дернулся к выходу, лепеча что-то о том, что ему уже пора. Короткий путь до выхода показался вечностью, в которой парень сумел свалить стопку журналов, запутаться в своем же пиджаке и потерять ложку для обуви. Сразу вокруг стало слишком душно и пару раз окружающее пространство расплывалось, не давая сфокусироваться на нужных вещах.  
Рудбой хотел придержать его за руку, но тут же осекся, не рискнув, поэтому просто наблюдал за мельтешением, матеря себя всеми известными бранными словами. Он бы и рад был вернуться назад и исправить ситуацию, но было уже поздно. А зачем вообще это сделал — и сам не понимал. Слишком сильным был порыв, слишком близко находился Фаллен, который притягивал к себе с первого же разговора. Не взгляда — симпатичных людей было достаточно, хотя в этом пареньке и была скрытая чертовщинка, которую советская выправка пока что не давала раскрыть в полной мере — а именно разговора. И вот, похоже, этот человек навсегда исчезал из его жизни.  
Мгновение и Фаллен выскочил за дверь. Рудбой не спешил идти закрывать, так и стоял посреди комнаты под бодрую песню Чака Берри, пока не раздались шипящие щелчки — закончилась звуковая дорожка. Он уже было собрался подойти и переместить иглу на начало, как входная дверь открылась, и в коридор неуверенно заглянул Фаллен, который не стал заходить полностью, лишь просунул часть туловища и голову.  
— Хм, а могу я… Могу я снова прийти послушать пластинки? Возможно, несколько куплю, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть на фарцовщика, который оказался совершенно не готов к подобному.  
Но все же Рудбой взял себя в руки и максимально безмятежно пожал плечами:  
— Да, конечно, не вопрос, тебе здесь всегда рады.  
— Хорошо, спасибо. С меня тогда малиновое варенье к оладушкам.  
И Фаллен улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд на Рудбоя. Теперь уже тому казалось, что этот скромный аспирант похож на коварного лиса, которого, наконец, выпустили из клетки. Они оба понимали, что это начало долгой и горячей дружбы. А быть может, чего-то гораздо большего.


End file.
